destino de el SAINT
by Jose Mendoza
Summary: Una historia Tres guardianes Un destino revelado Un pingüino que domina el crisol que es lo peor que puede pasar no?


Mega avanza por una colina. El sol a su espalda, una espada en una mano y su casco de titán en la otra, su armadura prístina.

Enfrente suyo Ali con unos lentes y una escopeta en sus brazos, una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

A lo lejos, un resplandor; se nota un casco con máscara de gas y cristales rojos, en una roca un rifle de tirador a su lado, una mano con un brazalete plateado lo toma, una sonrisa confiada en los labios de J

De la nada el suelo tiembla Mega y Ali voltean para ver a un Ejército de la oscuridad acercarse, varios generales se alzan entre ellos

Se escucha un disparo a lo lejos y uno de los generales cae, un agujero entre sus ojos

El Ejército arremete, Ali conjura una grieta y dispara, Mega lanza un martillo solar y prepara su espada, J apunta y dispara varios lacayos se ven a espaldas de el tirador

El Ejército de la oscuridad yace muerto, Mega tiene sangre escurriendo de la orilla de su sonrisa y su armadura tiene cientos de rayones, los lentes de Ali tienen un par de rayones su escopeta humeante

Poco después se escucha una explosión y J cae enfrente de ellos su traje desgarrado y los cristales de la máscara destrozados

Un caballero poseído se posa detrás de el listo para la ejecución

Mega y Ali se prepararon para arrmeter contra el caballero

(cambio de vista: J a mediados de la batalla)

Entre disparos J noto que el ruido de fondo se había sustituido por chasquidos

Tomó su cañón de mano y volteo lentamente

Varios lacayos de la colmena atacaron al verlo voltear, diez tiros sonaron y a la vez diez lacayos cayeron, partes de sus cráneos desaparecidos

Cuando se decidió a tomar su rifle de nuevo una espada lo golpeó en el pecho lanzandolo contra una roca cercana

Su armadura mostraba una enorme abolladura, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada el caballero llamó a más lacayos, varios de ellos 'bendecidos' sonaron más disparos y cayeron más fuerzas de la oscuridad

El caballero estaba en una rodilla utilizando su espada como apoyo , J apuntó su cañón de mano contra su frente y lo miro a los ojos

Allí es cuando el infierno se desató, una sombra espectral envolvió al caballero mientras un lacayo al cual la faltaba la pierna explotó destrozando sus escudos

El velo se desvaneció y el caballero ya no era un miembro de la colmena sino un siervo de Oryx

Un poseido

Una espada oscura contra el fue lo último que vio J antes de que la oscuridad lo envolviece

(cambio de vista: Mega y Ali después de la batalla contra el ejercito)

Mega y Ali vieron como su compañero yacia inconciente en el suelo un caballero poseído listo para ejecutarlo

Mega corrió y detuvo la espada con la suya, el esfuerzo haciendo rechinar la espada de metal

Ali por su lado corrió a lado de su compañero caído y preparó una grieta de curación

J se veía como si se hubiese peleado con un Primus cabal a puñetazos, su casco tenia los dos cristales de los ojos destrozados, el pecho de su armadura tenía una abolladura profunda, su estómago tenía una puñalada y lo demás se veía chamuscado por la explosión

Al lograr lanzar la grieta Ali escucho como mega recibió un golpe de la espada de el caballero, con un grito de valentía ella saco su escopeta y disparo contra el poseído

Este por su parte lanzó a Mega contra una pared el Titan teniendo dificultad para pararse

Ali seguía disparando hasta el punto en el que el caballero estaba prácticamente encima de ella y se volvió un combate cuerpo a cuerpo

El caballero lanzó un ataque desde arriba con intención de que la hechicera fuera partida a la mitad

Ali negandose a a morir alzó su escopeta deteniendo la espada oscura, la fuerza del golpe lanzando a la hechicera contra el suelo, la escopeta clavada inútilmente en la hoja poseída

El caballero arrancó la pieza de metal destrozada de la espada, decidido con acabar con aquellos que lo habían desafiado

Un grito de guerra se escucho y Mega tacleo al caballero, este último lanzando un grito de furia

Mega lanzó varios golpes contra la cara del poseído aturdiendolo, hasta que una mano negra detuvo su siguiente punetazo

El caballero lanzó a Mega contra Ali ambos cayendo al suelo, el poseído observando su victoria segura

Se escucho un disparo, el caballero comenzó a desintegrarse

"Estarás diez minutos en el infierno antes de que el diablo sepa que estas muerto" dijo J con sangre saliendo de su boca, su casco descartado en el suelo una rosa negra brotando desde su armadura

"Más les vale hacerme una estatua eh!" con eso el tirador se derrumbó contra el piso

(varios días despues)

"Se que era una batalla difícil, pero una ceremonia entera sólo para nosotros?" pregunto Mega de la nada, usando una playera morada con la flor del traidor enmarcada en el pecho, pantalones de carga grises y tennis ligeros de color morado

"Más que nada fue por asesinar a ese caballero poseido, se han vuelto escasos pero mucho más poderosos, todos los poseídos se fortalecieron desde la caída de Io" dijo Ali con finalidad, ella vestía unos lentes delgados, una blusa con un diseño floral de blancos y rojos, jeans ajustados y sandalias

De repente escucharon un vidrio romperse y ven a Hawthorne corriendo hacia ellos "J no esta en el hospital" al escuchar eso ambos se tensaron el tirador de la escuadra había recibido heridas casi fatales en la batalla contra el general poseido

"Esto estaba en su cama" dijo la nativa ya que había recuperado el aliento, en sus manos un pétalo morado

Era una de las señales características del tirador, esta en específico significaba 'estoy en el cuartel' al verla los guardianes se calmaron

"Esta bien, se tomó la molestia de ir a la base del muro y regresar al hospital para dejar el petalo, si eso no es bienestar no se que es" dijo Mega con seguridad

Hawthorne lo miraba con incredulidad "y como sabes que bajo a la base del muro?" su tono escéptico

Ali intervino "sencillo a la base del muro es el único lugar aquí cerca que tiene rosas de ese color" una mano en su cadera y una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios

(mientras tanto en el cuartel)

J estaba regando una rosa bicolor un lado negro el otro blanco, ambos colores colindaban en el centro

Una cosa poco conocida era que el viajero de vez en cuando bendecia con su luz a plantas y animales

Lo usual era encontrar lobos con escudos solares o tortugas con caparazones de luz de vacio, es más había rumores de un pájaro que impulsaba sus carreras con energía de arco

Las plantas a su vez eran más complicadas, una planta bendecida con luz de vacio podía florecer en una cueva sin problemas mientras que una flor con Arco se protegía lanzando pequeñas descargas

Su flor por ejemplo envolvía sus semillas y raíces en ligeras capas de energía solar, gracias a esta pequeña habilidad sobrevivió en la cima de el templo de hierro

Eso fue hasta que el tirador la recogió y la trajo a la Torre donde la pequeña rosa usa su energía para eliminar a cualquier plaga

"Me pregunto que llevaré a la ceremonia" se dijo a si mismo el tirador

(Dos días despues)

"Con esto honramos a aquellos que arriesgan su Sanidad y sus cuerpos al luchar contra nuestros enemigos, aquí el Titan Mega demostro su fuerza parando la espada de un caballero poseído con la suya, Ali la hechicera la cual demostro voluntad al arriesgar su vida para salvar a su compañero y tenemos a J el cual aún bajo presión enemiga puso la misión primero que nada y se negó a que el poseído escapase poniendo en riesgo incluso su luz" proclamó Zavala ante todos los habitantes de la ciudad

La escuadra SAINT estaba alli, todos vestidos en sus armaduras características

Mega llevaba el equipo bélico actium en el pecho, el casco de la ZME, guanteletes de forja de acero y grebas de la ZME

Ali llevaba la armadura de el amanecer sagrado, un casco de la arcologia, guanteletes de estudiosa y botas de arcologia

J llevaba puesto el casco de águila dorada, pechera de seguidor de Osiris, grebas de seguidor de Osiris y brazaletes de vuela espadas

Muchos al ver el símbolo de el Vanguardia exiliado exigieron que el tirador se quitase la armadura o que directamente fuese expulsado de la ceremonia, Ali al ver esto comenzó a cargar una pequeña Nova en sus manos mientras que Mega preparaba una barrera para proteger a su compañero

Pero antes de que la situación pasase a mayores Cayde 6 salvo la situación al entrar al escenario montado en una bestia de guerra cabal de color morado "J tengo tu envio!" dijo fuera de aliento mientras la bestia y el caían al suelo exhaustos

Los otros dos guardianes miraron hacia el tirador de la escuadra, este por su lado movió los hombros y dijo "que no querían una mascota para el cuartel?"

El shock fue suficiente para que la multitud se olvidase de el símbolo odiado

La ceremonia fue estandar de la ciudad, un recordatorio sobre la antigua edad de oro y como el muro fue erigido junto a la ciudad

Como atacamos a la colmena en la Luna y liberamos un fragmento del viajero

La muerte de Crota

Las pruebas de Varyx

El templo de hierro

La crisis siva

Oryx y el acorazado en busca de retribución por la muerte de su hijo

Su caída

La llegada de la legión roja

La muerte de Ghaul

El despertar de El viajero

J miro a la medalla de Osiris en su mano, un regalo de el Vanguardia exiliado por pasar sus pruebas

Todo rememorado en un mural en el recién construido salón de la Vanguardia

Entre eso estaban grabados tres nombres bajo cada uno de los emblemas

MegaZeroxz bajo el símbolo del Titan

Jfmt2001 Bajo el del cazador

WorkedDarius bajo el del hechicero

Los nombres de aquellos que lograron enormes hazañas pero desaparecieron con el tiempo

Poco después se organizó un festín para celebrar la derrota de el ejercito oscuro

Allí estaban presentes Cayde-6, Zavala, Ikora, Lord Shax y los líderes de las tres facciones

Secta guerra futura

Nueva monarquía

Órbita muerta

La tensión era bastante pero la llegada de la escuadra responsable de la eliminación del Ejército mejoró el humor

Tanto los representantes de Órbita muerta y secta guerra futura se iluminaron por esto

El primero debido a que el cazador y tirador de la escuadra era uno de sus seguidores más eficientes, la segunda ya que tanto el Titan y la Hechicera eran seguidores leales a su causa

La comida era de varios estilos y etnias, había tacos, chicharrón y pozole de los mexicanos en la ciudad, ramen, chow main y dulce de frijol de parte de los chinos, pizza, ravioles y vino por parte de los italianos y miles de platillos más


End file.
